The collection of human blood from both patients and healthy volunteers is necessary for the development of laboratory assays required for studies of the role of nitric oxide, inflammatory mediators and endothelial function in inflammatory diseases that involve the blood vessels. To date we have enrolled 28 individuals and collected blood numerous times to be used in experimental assays.